Life goes on
by Kaye101
Summary: Edward left and never came back Bella moved on and had a daughter with Jacob.But when Bella dies Lulu finds her bucketlist and her dad doesnt have it in him to deny her anything what happens when finding the Cullens is at the bottom?Rating may differ.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight...but I wish I did.**

"Dad I'm home." I called throwing my bag onto a chair in the corner. Uncle Sam came out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Hello Lulu." he said ruffling my hair. I groaned and swatted his hand away.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"In here." my dad called from the kitchen. I repeated my earlier groan and raced into the kitchen to find my dad Jacob Black covered from head to toe in flour.

"Ddddaaaaddddd, you _know_ you can't cook." I said taking the spatula from his hand and swatting him away.

"I can to!" he said defensivly.

"Yeah you can cook a bowl of cereal." Uncle Sam said leaning against the doorframe as I turned off the stove and dumped the burned remands of fish in the trash. They launched into a argument the next second and I sighed, walking up the steps to my mothers room. I closed the door behind me and sat on the bed breathing in the very, very faint sent of her. My mom, Bella Black, had passed away almost a year ago and Dad and I have barely getting by for seven months before and have just resently began to have happy lives again.

I went through her drawers looking for something to keep before Uncle Chad and Aunt Leah cleaned out the room in a week. I stumbled upon a peice of paper that read:

_Bucketlist_

_Go cliff diving with the pack._ (Done)

_Insult Paul and watch his reaction._

_Mock Leah and get her really angry. _(Done)

_Lose ten pounds in ten days._ (Done)

_Get a whole new wardrobe._

_Have a day to myself._

_Go to a casino._

_Go surfing._

_Dance in the rain._

_Find the Cullens._

And then it ended. I sat there staring at the paper reading it over and over. Find the Cullens? Who were the Cullens? I folded up the paper and stuck it in my pocket, before going to my room and collapsing on my bed. I curled up and took a nap.

When I awoke I blinked a couple times and adjusted to the darkness. I sat up and went to the computer to log onto my facebook. After checking my mail I made a new fcebook advertising page that read: _Help me find the Cullens._ I decided to put on the status: _If you have any clue where the Cullens are, who they are, or what they look like hit me up,_ before I went downstairs. Dad was passed out on the couch with the T.v. on. I covered him with the blanket on the back of the couch, turned off the T.v. and went to the kitchen to grab a soda.

"That's bad for your teeth." a voice from the shadows murmured. I jumped atleast a foot in the air as a dark skinned man came out of the darkness. He had blood red eyes and was wearing a really old looking outfit.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly, opening the soda and boosting myself onto the counter, taking a long drink from the can.

"My name is Laurent." he said with a faint accent.

"And is their something that you want perhaps?" I asked.

"Your mother, she was named Bella Swan was she not?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said slightly suspisious.

"You smell almost exactly like her. If it wasn't for your mutt of a father's scent." he said. At that second a giant wolf ran into sight growling. It had reddish brown fur and looked _really_ angry. Laurent dissappered from sight and the back door had opened wide. The wolf ran out the door after him and I saw two other wolves join it. I stared wide eyed after it before shaking my head and rubbing my eyes. I walked to the sink and dumped my soda down the drain.

"No more soda before bed." I said. I walked upstairs and crawled into bed, staring at the ceiling. Almost ten minutes after my dad came in and sat on my bed.

"You talked to him?" he asked.

"Oh, it was real? I thought I just needed to stop drinking a can of soda every day before I go to bed." I said rubbing my hand over my face. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"I have to explain huh?" he asked. I sighed and sat up.

"Okay start talking." I said motioning with my hand for him to begin.

"Okay. Let's start with the wolf you saw down there. That was me. I'm a werewolf, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth and Leah are all werewolves. The guy downstairs was a vampire. We were born with werewolf genes but only transformed because at the time there were vampires in the area, the Cullens." he said. I blocked out everything else that he said after that. He knew the Cullens? But I can't ask him about that. What if he get's suspisious?

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked when he stopped talking. He went stiff and sighed.

"The Cullens are a group of vampires that use to live in this area." he said. I sighed and knew at that moment that was all I was going to get.

"Okay. So all my uncle's and Aunt Leah are werewolves, along with you. You only phased because vampires were in the area. and I can drink soda before bed." I said making sure I got everything.

"Yep. If it makes you feel any better your taking it better than your mom did. She thought I was a killer." he shrugged.

"I've known you for sixteen year dad. I would have noticed dead bodies in the basement." I said nudging him with my knee. He laughed and shook his head.

"Go to bed. And no that doesn't mean you get to have soda before bed." he said sternly.

"Sure, whatever you say daddy-kins." I said waving it off. He laughed again and walked out of the room.

_**Me: Review please :)**_

_**Edward: When do I come in?**_

_**Me: Shut up and get back in that closet! *Points to closet door***_

_**Edward: Stupid human. *Opens closet door and walks into it, closes door behind him***_

_**Jacob: Serves him right.**_

_**Me: Get off the couch! How many times have I told you that when you get on the couch you leave dog hair all over it.**_

_**Jacob: Whatever.**_

_**Me: Don't make me get the shock collar and news paper.**_

_**Jacob: *Sits on floor***_

_**Edward: Review. *Shouts from closet***_


	2. Chapter 2

I logged on to my new facebook that asked for the Cullens and was shocked when I got over 50 new messages. One of them from a Emmett Cullen which was just sent seconds before. I quickly clicked on it and read:

_What's up? Some reason your looking for my family?_

I grinned at the message, hit 'Reply', and wrote:

_My name is Lulu. I found a bucketlist my mom left behind when she died. The last thing on the list was 'Find the Cullens'. I'm finishing the bucketlist for her._

I hit send. Seconds later I got another message.

_What was her name? I might remember her if she was someone the family knew._

'Reply.'

_Before she was married it was Bella Swan. After it was Bella Black._

'Send.' A minute passed before he responded.

_Your Bells girl? She married Jacob? BELLA'S DEAD? Bella had a daughter with that mutt?_

'Reply.'

_So you did know her? How? Please tell me. Wait...mutt? You know what my father is? Does that mean your a vampire? _

'Send.'

_Yeah I knew her. She used to go out with my brother Edward. Yeah I know your dad's a werewolf. Yeah we're vamps. How'd she die?_

'Reply.'

_She got in a car accident a year ago. She died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital._

'Send.' I looked at the top of the screen and saw that he sent a friend request so I added.

I went back to talk with Emmett. His newest message was just an address and a sentance that said: _Come here today._

'Reply.'

_I'm on my way._

I wrote down the adress, changed, and stuck it in my pocket along with the bucketlist. I grabbed my jacket, keys, and shoes before racing downstairs and towards the door. My dad caught my arm as I rushed past him causing me to turn and face him.

"Where are you heading off to?" he asked.

"I'm going to a friend's house." I said. I was really glad I wasn't a horrible liar like my mom.

"Okay. Don't be out past ten or call if you're gonna be. And don't crash." he said. I nodded and raced out side towards my motorcycle. It took about three and a half hours to get to the address which was a huge house at least ten stories high with a stream in the back. There were no neighbors anywhere near it and there was a small medow that could have been a front yard. I stuck my keys in my pocket and took off my helmet as a boy with short curly black hair opened the front door and jogged down the stairs.

"Hey Lulu, I'm Emmett." he said sticking his hand out. I shook it and ended up being pulled into a huge bear hug.

"Emmett...can't...breath." I choked out. He chuckled and set me down on my feet.

"Come on in. Ah little warning, Rosalie isn't the warmest person." he said, leading me into the house by my hand.

"Mom, dad Lulu's here." he called in a slightly loud voice. A man and woman appeared infront of us the next second.

"Ah, hello Lulu. You have your mother's eyes." the man said.

"I've been told, thanks Mr. Cullen." I said.

"Call me Carlisle, and this is Esme, my wife." he said. Esme stepped forward and gave me a motherly hug.

"It's nice to meet you Lulu." she said.

"You too." I said returning the hug.

"So Emmett didn't tell us what brought you here." Carlisle said. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Um, well my mom passed away a year ago. I ended up finding her bucket list in her room and decided to finish it for her." I said. Carlisle and Esme both had looks of horror.

"Oh my, what happen to her?" Esme asked.

"Car accident." I murmured. "She died on the way to the hospital."

"I'm sorry for your lost. But how do we fit in?" Carlisle asked. I pulled out the list and handed it to him.

"You guys are on the very bottom." I said. He nodded his head and gave it back.

"Well Alice and Jasper are at the mall. Rosalie is upstairs and Edward is out hunting." he said running his hands through his hair.

"Come on I'll introduce you to Rose." Emmett said. He bounded up the stair two at a time with me fallowing behind at human speed. He stopped infront of a white door and knocked.

"Rose. Open up, Lulu's here." he said.

"Lulu?" she asked opening the door. She had blond hair and golden eyes like everyone else.

"Bella's girl." he said moving to give her a good veiw of me. I waved and she sighed.

"Sorry for your lost. Bella was a sweet girl that got involved in the wrong world." she said.

"It's fine. It's been over a year now." I said.

"Edward's not going to be to happy about her being dead." she said.

"Your telling me." Emmett muttered. "Oh Alice and Jasper are home. Come on." he said racing back downstairs.

"Emmett I already lost half a dress size. If we repeat that one more time I'll be able to check off lose ten pounds in ten days twice." I said when we got downstairs. I was doubled over and panting.

"Sorry Lulu." he grinnned.

"Who's she?" A girl with pixie hair asked.

"Bell's girl. Edward's use to be girl's girl. Lulu this is Alice." Emmett said.

"Oh how is Bella?" Alice asked. I sighed and Emmett frowned.

"Dead." I said bluntly. Alice froze and frowned.

"D-Dead? Edward won't like that." she said with a sad look. I felt a wave of happy come over me.

"Don't play with emotions Jasper." Emmett said.

"Sorry, everyone just got all sad." he murmured with a small grin.

"Should we tell Edward?" Alice asked looking worried.

"Might as well. Why don't you hang out for a bit Lulu. I bet I could whoop your ass at guitar hero." Emmett said.

"Please I can beat my dad at guitar hero and Uncle Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth, Paul and my aunt Leah." I snorted. He grinned.

"Did I say guitar hero? I mean't Halo." he chuckled.

"Your on." I laughed.

_**Me: Review please.**_

_**Edward: Come on. Why am I not in the chapter?**_

_**Me: Closet. **_

_**Edward: I'm going. *Goes back to closet.***_

_**Jacob: I'm a good dog. I'm not on the couch.**_

_**Me: Good for you. What do you want? A milk bone?**_

_**Jacob: That'll be awesome.**_

_**Lulu: Why is everyone asking what happened to my mom?**_

_**Me: Because they don't know.**_

_**Lulu: Review please.**_

_**Me: Copy cat.**_

_**Jacob: *Growls***_

_**Me: Sorry, Sorry. Copy dog.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I'd been at the Cullen's house for an hour before Edward showed up. And the look on his face when he walked in was not one of a happy face. I stopped and stared at him. He had wild bronze hair and was about the same hieght as Emmett, only thinner, less musculine. My brown eyes met his golden ones and his widened. His fists clenched and he froze. Emmett noticed this.

"Edward, this is Bella's child, Lulu. Bella is dead, she died in a car accident. Lulu is finishing her bucket list for Bella." he explained. Edward's face passed through several emotions but landed on a somewhat sad expression.

"I see." he said softly.

"U-Um, it's nice to meet y-you." I said nervously, shifting my weight and not meeting his eyes.

"The plesure is all mine." he said. His voice was smooth and flowed like silk. It made me more nervous. The room was quiet for a while before Alice broke the silence.

"So Lulu, how's your father doing?" she asked, trying to make small talk.

"He's fine... he'd drop dead from a heart attack if he knew I was here." I said. I rubbed the back of my head looking slightly bashful. I saw Edward watching me closely out of the corner of my eye as he and Emmett spoke in low, quick voices. Jasper was just sitting on the couch twiddling his thumbs.

"That'd make my day." Rosalie said coming down the steps. Her blonde hair bouncing only slightly.

"Rosalie has never been found of wolves." Jasper said in a monotoned voice. Rosalie only smirked to agree with him before slipping on her coat.

"Come on Emmett, let's go hunt." she said walking towards the door.

"I'm coming woman. Geez." he said. He headed towards the door and Alice and Jasper followed.

"We'll give you two some time to talk." Alice said. I grew nervous watching them walk out of the house. Edward led me back to the couch and we both sat down. We were quiet for a while, the air was slightly tense. Edward sat less than a foot away and I could feel coldness radiating off of him.

"You shouldn't have come without protection." he said. I realized his voice must always be this smooth and quiet.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Plus...I know if my mom was important to you guys, there's only a slight chance I'd need to worry." I said. I didn't meet his eyes but my voice was firm. I heard him chuckle slightly and looked up to see him smiling crookedly down at me.

"Well, miss big girl, I should probably warn you that Seth is in the woods outside right now. He followed your scent. He was worried about you, but he wont come in unless he feels your in danger." Edward said. My eyes widened and I groaned, my shoulders fell and I leaned back.

"I. Am. SOOOOOO. Dead." I groaned.

"Technically, I'm the dead one. Your heart is still beating very strongly, and your blood is still warm." he said rubbing his thumb across my jaw. My breath caught and I looked in his eyes, they looked sad, like they were begging for someone to comfort him.

"I-I'll be dead when my dad finds out." I stuttered. He pulled his hand away.

"Just give him puppy dog eyes. He'll be like putty in your hands." Edward smirked. I blushed.

"I should leave soon. It's a long drive back and it's getting dark." I murmured ducking my head once more.

"Your welcome to come visit any time you want." Edward said. He got up and disappeared for a second. When he came back he had a piece of paper in his hand. "Call or text and I'll make sure I'm here when you show up." he grabbed my hand and put the paper in it. "Or if you want to talk at all, for any reason." he added.

"O-Okay." I murmured. He walked me to my motorcycle, it was freezing cold outside.

"Get home safe. Seth will follow you to make sure you return without a problem." he said.

"Kay." i said trying to prevent my teeth from chattering. Edward looked at me and removed his jacket, handing it to me.

"Your father already knows your here. If your gonna drive all the way back on a motorcycle then your gonna wear a jacket." he said helping me put it on. It was cold but when i zipped it up it started getting warmer.

"Thank you." I said softly. He nodded and disappeared back to the porch of the house. I started my motorcycle and put on my helmet before taking off.

The ride back was long and tireding. When I got to my house dad, Sam, and Seth stood there. I climbed off and put my helmet on my bike. I slowly drug my feet up to my dad, expecting to be scolded. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"You reek like them. But I'm glad you made it home safe." he said. "Next time you TELL me before you go so far away." he said sternly.

"You aren't mad that I went to go see them?" I asked as he let go of me.

"I am. But I also know they wouldn't hurt you. Just...if you go again...call and check up every hour." he said with a sigh.

"Now get your ass upstairs and take a shower. You smell funky!" Sam said. I smiled and walked into the house. I threw Edward's jacket on my bed, added his number into my phone, and went to take a shower. When I got out I texted Edward.

_I made it home safe._

It was less than a minute later that he responded.

**I know. Your dad called me and told me. **

_There's a shock. I just wanted to let you know._

**It's late. You have school tomorrow, you should go to bed.**

_Gee, now YOU sound like my dad. I will. Goodnight Edward._

**Goodnight Lulu.**

I smiled. I crawled under my blankets, his jacket still lying where I threw it on the bed. I slipped into a peaceful sleep.

_**OKAY GUYS! I'm sorry it took so long. I was really busy. I had band and school. The week after next I'm gonna have less time because I'm gonna sign up for Jazz Band and every tuesday after school i have to go. I ALSO fell in love with a highschooler. He plays the trumpet 3 and he's the love of my life. But he ended up breaking my heart... I'm still not over him but I'm trying to be. And he's 16, I'm 13... oddly enough my parents would've been cool with it. But his werent. He's a Junior in highschool (im an 8th grader) and has blonde hair blue eyes and I just love him to death... I'm babbling. I'll try to update more stories soon. I promise!**_


End file.
